zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 10: The Truth About Yomi - Part 1
'The Truth About Yomi '''is the tenth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 2nd chapter in the volume 3 manga. Premise ''Just who is Yomi? Where did she come from? Why is there a girl who resembles her named Yumi? '' ''The truth will be revealed when a young, bullied girl named Nagisa suddenly finds herself living life through someone else... Summary One day Nagisa arrives to school to find marks and cruel words covering her desk. As she sadly stares at it she hears a few girls nearby laughing at her and she wonders what made it come to this. Another girl joins them and Nagisa recognizes her as an old friend; who proceeds to call her a bitch and suggests they take off. As Nagisa puts her items down she thinks back to how a month ago she had a lot of friends, but now they harass her and spread slander, saying she acts differently around boys. While thinking about her lonely situation, Nagisa feverishly prepares water and a cloth to clean her desk. She is joined by their teacher, who asks if she is okay and offers to speak to their parents. Initially Nagisa considers, but after hearing the other girls resume badmouthing her, she quickly rejects by saying that it would only make her bullying worse. Not only that but she's leaving soon, so she can't always protect her. Nagisa runs off in tears after saying this, and the girls continue to make fun of her and their teacher as another staff member stops her from following Nagisa. He tells her not to make it worse, as their parents would most-likely make complaints he would need to deal with. Nagisa locks herself in the supply closet and continues to cry, begging God to do something to take her away from this place as she thinks about the girls again. It's then she hears a voice and a photo album falls to the floor, startling her before she curiously approaches. She wonders if she was hearing things, but gets momentarily distracted by a pretty girl the album appears to be pointing her out to; but before she can say anything else, the voice returns -along with a mysterious figure- as lightning flashes outside. Suddenly, Nagisa loses consciousness and later awakens to find herself in a classroom. However, something seems odd. She sees that everyone in wearing their winter uniform, rather than the spring one like what she had on earlier. As she attempts to gather her thoughts someone approaches her and addresses her as Makoto, and curious, Nagisa looks in a mirror nearby to see that she doesn't look like herself. She realizes that she must have become someone else, and feeling a hand on her shoulder causes her to panic, assuming she will be bullied until she sees that the girl was just kindly informing her that it's time to switch classes. Nagisa tearfully attempts to determine what happened and calms herself down, realizing that god must have answered her wish. It's then a girl bumps into her and she recognizes her as the pretty girl from the album, and she watches as the teacher begins to yell at her for being late to class. A few girls nearby plead with the teacher to forgive the girl, and throughout class Nagisa is much happier seeing how kind everyone is. Yumi, the one who had been late observes her until class ends, when she stands alone as other students leave. Nagisa remains to observe her as the girls from earlier wait to make sure the teacher left. When the coast is clear, one girl runs up to Yumi and kicks the back of her head, causing her to fall against several desks. This display horrifies Nagisa as blood slowly seeps from the wound as Yumi lays still. The girls begin to mock her as Nagisa sees one of her shoes has the word DIE written in marker. The girls reveal themselves as the cause of her being so late to class. They stole her shoe and wrote on it, then hid it from her. Nagisa can only helplessly shed a tear as a few disgusted male classmates leave while making remarks on the bullying, and she wonders why she was brought to such a place. The girls offer "Makoto" to join them, but she is surprised when Yumi rises and coldly tells them to stop and ask why they feel the need to worthlessly entertain themselves as bullies. This angers the leader greatly, but they are unable to do anything when they notice the teacher is returning, and they take off. Nagisa stands by Yumi's side to see if she is okay, but Yumi suggests she leaves or else she might be a victim. Nagisa refuses, realizing that Makoto must be Yumi's friend. She remembers how much pain she feels from her own bullying ordeals, and not wanting Yumi to feel alone like she did, she decides to protect her new friend. She brings Yumi to another room with her dirtied shoe and scrubs the writing off of it, then returns it to her. Initially Yumi is silent, but she quietly thanks her before smiling and pointing out how dirty "Makoto's" face is. Nagisa is flustered by this, but she finds Yumi admirable for being able to remain strong despite how much she is bullied. Unfortunately the girls from earlier return, and seeing Makoto with Yumi they take it as a sign of betrayal and demand to know what they were doing. They separate the girls and corner the frightened Nagisa before bringing up how they had been considering moving on from Yumi to her lately. As Nagisa panics and mentally wonders why God would bring her there of all places, they start yelling at her and demand she chooses a side; either theirs or Yumi's and be bullied. In this instance, Nagisa comes to the conclusion that no matter where someone goes, bullying will always be there. It never goes away. In that case, she decides to be the support Yumi and stands up to them, refusing to be afraid any longer. She bluntly tells them off and says that no matter what they plan on doing to her -even if it means killing her- she would never become a bully. To her shock, this doesn't even phase the girls, who force her into the nearby Home Ec room and lean her onto a table next to a gas stove. They turn it on with the intent of giving her a terrible burn as the frightened Yumi is held back by the other girls. Suddenly the leader gets an idea, and she tells them to release Yumi, offering her a chance to be free from bullying if she would be willing to bully Makoto. Nagisa is alarmed as Yumi approaches, but for a second she expresses relief when Yumi pulls her away from the burner and table. Yumi appears to be happy, but just as Nagisa expresses relief she notices that she is moving backwards, being led to a large opened window behind them. As the girls tell Yumi to do "it" one girl happens to point out with concern that they are on the third floor, which would seriously harm Makoto. As both girls shed tears, Nagisa is only able to ask why before Yumi pushes her out. Characters *Nagisa Sugimoto *Yumi Akimoto *Makoto Housaka *Teacher *Classmates Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Vol 3 Category:Manga Category:Chapters